Movie Night
by mylove2011
Summary: Bella is ditched by her friends and has to watch a scary movie alone, in the theater. She enters the movie and it's deserted. No one is in the theater. She sits down and decides to watch it alone. What happens when a bronze haired someone, sits down next to her? What will happen when Edward and Bella are alone in a dark movie theater? Things will get wild! All human!
1. Chapter 1

"Movie night!" Alice and Rosalie squeeled.

I rolled my eyes.

Movie night was just Alice and Rosalie making out with their boyfriends, not actually watching the movie.

But hey, there was this one movie I have been wanting to watch.

"Fine," I grumbled.

We were all sitting on my bed in Charlie's house.

"Good, I just called Jazz and Emmett. They're in too!" Alice says.

"No offense Alice, but who goes to the movies on a Thursday?" I ask laughing.

She just shrugs.

Twenty minutes later, we are in the lobby of the theater. Rosalie and Emmett are buying their tickets along with Jasper and Alice. They offered to buy me a ticket but I can buy my own. I bought a soda, I wasn't hungry enough to buy popcorn.

I bought a my ticket to watch the horror movie, "Scream". I was excited.

I went up to Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Bella, change of plans, I decided to watch "Titanic" in 3D with Jazz, but I think Rose and Emmett are going with you," she winked and walked off with Jasper.

I shrugged and went to Rose and Emm.

"Bella! Me and Emmett are going to go watch "Titanic" with Alice and Jasper, you coming?" she asked.

I frowned. In was going to watch a horror movie alone? Wonderful.

"No, I'm going to go watch some horror movie, but you guys go have fun," I smiled.

"Bella's finally being a big girl," Emmett said, pretending to cry.

I giggled.

"Are you sure Bella? You're going to be alone," Rose asks worriedly.

I nod, "I'll meet you guys after the movie, have fun," I smile encouragingly.

She smiles and nods.

They walk away talking about Emmett's friend, someone named Eddie?

I shake my head and walk to the room where Scream is being shown.

I walk in, expecting to see a group or two of people. But no.

There is absolutely no one. All seats are empty.

"Great," I mutter.

I sit in the middle of the back row.

Why is there nobody here?

I shrug and listen to the trailers being shown.

Just as the movie is about to begin, the lights dim and finally turn off, and I make myself comfortable.

I hear someone clear their throat, I look next to me, and I jump when I see someone sitting next to me.

"Jesus," I say, still slightly scared.

The stranger chuckled. I smiled, he had a nice laugh.

My eyes adjust to the dark and I see his features. I gasp silently.

He is beautiful. He has messy, bronze hair. Perfect cheekbones and a killer jaw. He has kissable, pouty lips. A perfect nose. And warm, beautiful emerald green eyes. I look at his arms and chest, he is slim but pretty muscular. He has broad shoulders and his arms have muscles in all the right places.

He clears his throat and I blush scarlet. He had caught me staring at his beauty. He laughs again, then talks.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and you're quite possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he says with a tiny smile.

I blush ten shades of red then answer him.

"Thank you, but actually, my name is Bella Swan," I smile at him.

"So what are you doing in a movie theater alone?" He asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply, laughing.

He glares playfully at me, then laughs. "Good point," he says.

"I'm actually here with some friends, but they ditched me and went to go watch Titanic," I shrugged.

"Same with mine," he says.

I look at him closely, he looks to be about my age.

"How old are you?" I blurt out.

"Seventeen," he says simply.

"Me too," I say smiling.

He gives me a crooked grin and my breathe catches in my throat.

But I regain composure.

"I've never seen you in school," I say, trying to remember his face, nope, I would remember a god.

"I just moved here, with my parents about a week ago," he explains.

I nod.

I turn back to the screen and see the movie is just getting started.

We watch the beginning in silence but then a scary part comes out and I cringe back into my seat.

Edward chuckles next to me.

I look up and I almost faint.

His beautiful face is inches away from mine.

I look into his eyes and they are warm.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I just have to do this," he murmurs.

And then he cups my face with his hands and crashes his mouth to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Edward's POV on what happened before he attacked Bella with his kisses lol..**

**Edward's POV:**

"Em, cut it out!" I growled as he tried hitting my game controller with his hand, trying to make me lose.

"Come on Eddie! I never win, let me!" he whined and quite frankly it was getting on my nerves. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I killed him and buried his remains in the forest.. That's right, I have it all planned out, and if you knew Emmett, you would too.

Jasper just laughed behind us, he was on his phone probably texting his girlfriend Alice..

Emmett and Jasper had both introduced me to their companions on a night out. Alice was probably the most terrifying soul I had ever encountered. She was so energetic and full of life, especially in front of Jasper. She had short hair and was very pixie like. She was kind, organized, and happy. There really were no other words to describe her. Nevertheless, I found her adorable and good for Jasper.

Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, was another thing completely. She was blonde, tall for a woman, and pretty. You would expect her to be one of those typical dumb, picky blondes. But Rose was the most feisty person I've ever met. I will never make blonde jokes again, not in her presence. She was tough but nice also. At times.. She kept Emmett in check, swatting him in the head if he got too rambunctious.

It's funny how much your life can change in a week huh? I had moved here from Chicago just a week ago. When I was ten, I had lived here in Forks. Me, Emmett, and Jazz had been best friends and everything but I had to leave to Chicago because my father, Carlisle had gotten a too tempting job offer. So we left.

Now, 7 years later, me and my parents are back because we all missed small town life and the family we had here. I was going to miss Chicago and my life there but it's great to have things the way they used to. Now we're all settled in our new house, which my mother, Esme and Carlisle, my father, bought deep in the forest.

I guess you could say I was content, I was eager to start to start school next Monday. Too bad it was only Thursday evening, I would get bored being at home all day.

"Hey guys, wanna go out to watch a movie?" Jasper asked, looking intently at us.

Of course Emmett had to tease Jasper about his request.

"Oh Jasper, you and me at the movies? Are you saying you like me that way?" Emmett winked.

Jasper visibly gagged at Emmett's words. I snickered causing Jasper to scowl.

"Of course not you big oaf! Alice invited us along with Rosalie. You guys in or not?" Jasper said impatiently, tapping his fingers against his phone.

"Duh! Rosie's gonna be there," Emmett bellowed at Jazz.

I groaned. I definitely did not want to see Emmett and Rosalie get heavy in the movie theater. That's the funny thing, they never actually _watch_ the movie, they spend it practically eating each other.

Jasper and Alice weren't any better.

I did feel the need to go out for a while but I did not want to be the one intruding in everybody's personal time. I would just let them enjoy their evening as couples. Simple as that..

"I think I'll pass out on this one," I said nonchalantly.

I briefly saw Jasper and Emmett giving each other a strange look, almost panicked.

"Alright what did you two dumbos do?" I asked, slightly cautious.

They both raised their hands up in innocence at the same time, but I narrowed my eyes at them. Something was up and I did not like it one bit. Mostly because whenever Emmett's involved, it's a disaster. Believe me I know..

"Come on Eddie, let's go out and have some fun!" Emmett cheered, enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face.

"Oh Emmett, are you asking me out?" I laughed, mimicking his earlier words, which caused Jasper to chuckle.

"PSHH! You wish! Eddie, even if you were a girl, you are not my type," Emmett snickered, dismissing the conversation with the wave of his hand.

I snorted and Jasper cleared his throat, quite loudly if you ask me, from behind us.

"Damn Jazz, you got a dick up on your throat or what?" Emmett gauged, I barked out a laugh.

"Shut it Em. Edward just come along, it'll be fun," Jasper encouraged, which was weird. Whenever I said no, they just left it alone.

"Thanks but I don't feel like seeing you guys boning your girlfriends in a movie theater full of people.." the thought made me shutter, "and why do you guys insist I go? Huh? What are you guys hiding from me?" I hissed, I knew they weren't telling me something.

"Nothing Ed, come on, we just want you to come along, it's always fun with you, do you have something better to do besides listen to your punk metal crap music?" Emmett pointed out.

I sighed, "Fine,"

This was the last time they got their way ever again..

* * *

About twenty minuted later, everyone was in the lobby purchasing their tickets. I excused myself and went to use the restroom. I quickly took care of business, washed my hands and walked out to buy my ticket. The movie we were all going to watch was a horror about some serial killer in a mask called 'Scream'.

The trailer looked interesting, so what the hell. Might as well give it a try.

I went up to Emmett and Rosalie, who had already bought their tickets.

"Hey Ed, slight change of plans," Emmett warned cautiously. "Rose and I are going to watch Titanic, which I totally did _not_ want to watch. But she made me! I wanted to watch 'Scream' so bad Eddie!" Emmett wailed and pointed to Rose. And for some unknown reason, she was smirking at me. I raised my eyebrow at her and she just shook her head no. I shrugged it off and tried to calm Emmett down. He was well known for his whiny tantrums.

"It's fine Em, just go have fun," I shivered at them and the word fun in the same category but was thankful that I didn't have to witness Emmett and Rosalie's 'passion'.

"Okay Ed, don't get scared of the bad man in the mask," he winked, and I scowled. I wasn't afraid of a man in a cheap, two dollar mask.

"Enjoy your PG 13 tits Em," I snickered and his eyes widened.

I heard his excited whisper yell, "Hell yeah!"

I shook my head at his, what I suppose was joking.. And I set off to find Jasper and Alice.

I smiled when I spotted Jasper poking Alice in the ribs, causing her to giggle and try to scrabble away.

When they spotted me Jasper looked guilty but Alice just looked full on excited. She also knew something I didn't, it was obvious. And slightly disturbing. In a scary way.

I sighed, "Let me guess, you guys are watching 'Titanic' too?"

Jasper nodded sheepishly, "Sorry Ed but for some reason, the girls _insist_ we watch it."

"It's okay Edward, you're going to have a lot of fun," Alice smiled, but a glint in her eyes made me curious.

Before I could ask, they left along with Emmett and Rose.

What was the point then? Why bring me along if I was going to get ditched?!

I ran my hand through my hair and decided to go and watch the stupid movie alone.

I bought a big bucket of popcorn and soda and headed off to find the room where my movie was playing.

When I found it, I went inside and was expecting to see a huge group of people seated, but no. Absolutely no one was here, not a single seat occupied.

Except a lone one. In the top back row.

It was a girl but I couldn't quite make out her features in the darkness.

She seemed to be alone so I carefully went up the steps to the back row. It was dark with the lights off and if I wasn't careful, I would fall flat on my face..

I reached the top and the girl hadn't heard me approach. I decided to test my luck and sat next to her. Yeah it seemed stalkerish but the worst she could so was yell and have me arrested, right?

She definitely did not see me sitting next to her because when I cleared my throat she jumped twenty feet in the air.

"Jesus," she mutters, breathless.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her bewildered voice.

As my eyes adjust to the dark around me, her features begin to be visible to my eyes. And I nearly gasped..

She has long mahogany brown hair that is spilled around her in loose waves. Her eyes are wide as she takes me in, I think they are brown but I can't be certain because of the dark. Her skin is pale, like mine. Her cheeks are a scarlet pink, looking amazing in contrast to her skin. She has these pouty, plump full pink lips and she is wearing a blue shirt that hugs her curves perfectly. She is petite, and has a tiny figure. Her curves are not exaggerated but noticeable enough for me to stare.. She is wearing jeans that cling to her legs nicely. Her chest is heaving and I can't help but stare at her perky, small but wonderful breasts as she takes deep breathes. I'm a man, it's not my fault! _But it is rude and disrespectful to be ogling a_ girl, my mind counters.. I immediately snap my gaze back to her face, hoping that she didn't notice my ungentlemanly staring.

_God, what was wrong with me, this never happens._

I shifted slightly in my seat, trying to control the lower half of my body's reaction to her. Good thing it was dark, maybe she wouldn't see the aching bulge in my pants..

But I saw with relief that her eyes were unfocused as well.

I cleared my throat again, amused at her startled face.

Her eyes snapped back to meet mine, and I was locked into her gaze.

I laughed lightly and began talking.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and you're _quite_ possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I admitted, shyly.

Yeah it was corny, but who cares, it was true..

I saw with fascination as she blushed several reds at my compliment.

God, she was beautiful..

"Thank you, but actually, my name is Bella Swan," she speaks and her voice is like bells in my ears, soft and timid.

I think for a minute, what was she doing at a deserted theater? My curiosity peaked and got the best of me.

"So what are you doing in a movie theater alone?" I try to ask casually, despite my burning curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing," she giggled, and I narrowed my eyes playfully, keeping the beautiful sound of her laughter sealed up in my head.

"Good point," I mutter, remembering my Titanic-watching friends.

"I'm actually here with some friends, but they ditched me and went to go watch Titanic," she shrugs.

_Coincidence? I think not!_

"Same with mine," I admit, not really feeling sorry anymore.

At least I wasn't the only one left to watch a horror movie alone..

"How old are you?" she suddenly blurts out but then blushes light pink.

I smile but wonder how she got to her train of thought.

"Seventeen," I answer simply, but debate asking her the same thing. She looks about my age.

"Me too," she smiles warmly and I couldn't control my smile in return.

She seems to have run out of breathe and struggles to compose herself. Hmm do I really affect her like that?

"I've never seen you in school," she says, looking thoughtful, trying to remember me, I suppose.

It's more than likely that I might see Bella in high school, what with the town being so little. I surprisingly looked forward to school even more now..

"I just moved here, with my parents about a week ago," I explain to her.

_What was wrong with me? Telling a girl I've met less than ten minutes ago about my personal life!_

She nods, looking satisfied with my answer and returning her attention to the movie screen.

The movie starts and I notice Bella shift uncomfortably next to me and I smile when I see her jump in her seat.

I chuckle quietly and she looks up, startled by the proximity of our faces. I was obviously unprepared to have her face inches from mine because the urge to kiss her was filling my veins and my mind. I heard her breathe catch and I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Her beautiful eyes are practically begging for it and I lose it, not caring anymore.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I just have to do this," I say in a rough voice, foreign to my own ears.

I cup her face in two of my hands and pull her lips up to mine..

* * *

**READERS: So this Edward's side of the story. I thought I needed to introduce you to Edward a little more so here it is.. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :) !**


End file.
